PDA in the NYPD
by thedeadpen
Summary: Dee and Ryo are in a loving, committed relationship,but you wouldn't know it by looking at them. Dee's having trouble handling Ryo's reluctance when he wants to shout his love from the rooftops. Will a battle to the death of their relationship take place?
1. Philosophy clash

Welcome! Unfortunately, I do not own FAKE. That honor belongs to Sanami Matoh-sama. But I will shamelessly manipulate her characters for the time being.  
-  
Well, Ryo doesn't seem the type to go for much PDA- public displays of affection. How many people honestly didn't know that, or haven't read it for that matter. I had to figure out for myself by writing it how that might work out between him and the outgoing and very open Dee, though.

* * *

Dee Laytner folded his arms across his chest and walked ahead of his partner, scowling at the night and everyone that passed. 

Ryo Maclean, however, simply shoved his hands in his pockets against a chilly March breeze and glared his signature 'you're being an idiot' glare at Dee's back.

Dee ignored it. Like he cared. It was Ryo who'd ruined the night by being such a prude. Though he was still heading to Ryo, and they'd probably end up making up and having sex, he was going to be pissed off for the time being.

Ryo knew this side of Dee all too well and couldn't believe that the grown detective he loved so much could be so childish sometimes. His mind also strayed to how they'd inevitably make up once they reached his apartment, but on some level he didn't want to. In his own respect, Ryo had been none too happy with Dee's behavior that night, and now he had to deal with this?

"Dee, if you're going to act like a child, maybe you should just go back to your place tonight." He tried to keep his voice neutral, but it didn't have quite the calming effect he'd been hoping for.

"A child?" His partner exploded. He rounded on his heel, arms dropped, fists clenched as if he might punch something, eyes absolutely livid. "At least I'm not some self conscious prude with a rod shoved up his ass!"

"And you're implying that I am?" It took a good eye to catch the anger that sparked in Ryo. Dee saw it and it only spurred his on.

"No, I'm telling you that's what you've been all night!"

"Well I'm _sooo_ sorry that I'm not one of your 'bar friends' that loves to live it up and doesn't think beyond their next drink and whose bed they'll be in later."

"One of my 'bar friends?'" Half of those guys were police officers or from the Academy. And you know that's not what I'm talking about. It's been everything about this night. How I had to beg you to go out at all. Do you realize that we haven't been together anywhere but work and your apartment for months?"

"Maybe I don't _like_ to go out partying and get drunk all the time."

"You know what? I don't think that's it. You almost never want to be in public together unless we're working a case. I can't kiss you, I can't put my arm around you, I can't even hold your freaking hand. In a bar! With people who already know we're an item!"

"That's not the point! I don't like PDA either. Is that so horrible?"

"Yes, because I know you have no problem being affectionate behind closed doors. Why is that? Because you think people might find out about you? That they might look at you differently? Ask questions? Or is it just something about me?"

Now he looked slightly hurt. "That's not fair. I've told you before that I don't like going out often, and I really _don't_ like public displays of affection. It's not because you're a man, Dee. It's harder for me because I haven't been in this kind of relationship, but I've never been open about things like that. I'm sorry if I get uptight. I'll try not to be so tense."

All of Dee's anger was suddenly directed at himself. "Ack! Dammit Ryo!" He sighed and ran an irritated hand through his raven hair. "I love you for who you are, just how you are, but try to loosen up a little every once in a while."

Ryo gave him a small smile and a nod, then started moving again. It really was cold for March and he wanted to get in. He stopped when Dee didn't follow. "Dee? You coming?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you at the precinct in the morning." And with a wave of his hand, he turned and began walking towards his own apartment.

As much as Ryo wanted to go after him, to throw his arms around the one he loved more than anything in the world and kiss him and tell him he was sorry, he knew he wouldn't do it. Besides, they probably both needed to really cool down a little. Hopefully things would be better tomorrow.

* * *

So? What'd you think? Beginning beginning...and yes, all of the chapters are really short. I don't know why. No, I don't update them faster because of it. 


	2. Are we made up now?

Welcome! Unfortunately, I do not own FAKE. That honor belongs to Sanami Matoh-sama. But I will shamelessly manipulate her characters for the time being.

* * *

"What's the matter, Dee? Didn't get any last night?" 

The dark haired detective cracked his knuckles threateningly, but otherwise pretended he didn't hear the break room chatter that had suddenly turned towards him.

"I think you hit a nerve, Drake! But we all know the answer to that one. Ryo was avoiding his like he had the plague in the bar. Lover's spat, Dee? What'd you do?"

"He didn't do anything! Whatever it was, it was Ryo's fault." JJ stood up for his man and attempted to throw his comforting arms around Dee's neck, but he'd had enough.

"Yeah guys, laugh it up." Which they did. "What Ryo and me have goes beyond physical contact and sex. Something you idiots wouldn't understand."

"But could the lack of contact be because Ryo won't let you within ten feet of him while anyone else is around, leaving you no choice but to seek other means of connecting to him?"

All heads turned towards the door.

"Agent Spacey!"

"Hey, hot FBI chick! Long time, no see."

"Oh great, another thorn in my ass." Dee muttered.

"Nice to see you too, handsome." Diana winked and let him walk out the door, then entered to catch up with the boys for a few minutes.

Dee grumbled all the way back to his desk. Was it so obvious that Ryo avoided PDA that _Diana_ had noticed it? Not to mention the entire precinct. Dammit! It just pissed him off.

"Hey Dee, you okay?" Mr. Oblivious sat at his desk going over the case file for their most recent investigation. They'd made little headway and Dee assumed that was why Diana had been called in.

"Fine." He slouched down in his chair and casually glanced over what was on his desk. Paperwork, paperwork, old case file, criminal records for a few suspects, and...

"Hello there," He whispered, picking up a plain white envelope placed directly on top of his mess. He opened it.

'Believe it or not, I know I'm not the easiest person in the world to get long with...  
There are times when I'm moody, and no matter what you say or do, I'll find fault.  
I know, at times, I push you to the point where you feel like you just can't win and you wonder what you could possibly be doing wrong...  
Well, it's not you, it's me. (I know it's cliché, but it's true.)  
I just can't understand what someone as wonderful as you could see in me and I get scared.  
I'm afraid you'll suddenly see all my flaws and fall out of love with me.  
I know it's not excuse, but those times when I'm the most difficult are probably the times I'm loving you the most and can't bear thoughts of life without you.  
So I'm trying...And I love you, more than anything in the world.'

Ryo was concentrating on the case file when Dee looked up at him. But there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, he felt much better. The same kind of feeling he'd have after kicking Berkley Rose's ass or making love to Ryo.

Not saying anything, Dee glanced over to make sure the office door was closed going over and gently kissing his partner on the forehead and walking out. But not too quick to miss Ryo's deep blush and sideways glance at the door. His smile grew a little though, and it was a little harder for him to concentrate on that case file. And that made Dee feel like he was on top of the world.

They could hardly wait for that evening to come.

* * *

Okay, I DID NOT WRITE THAT CARD! It was taken from another greeting card. The passage is by Linda Lee Elrod. Gorgeous, ne? Also, I've been told this is a good enough ending place. I didn't feel like ending it yet, but an unofficial ending if you want to skip a bit of OOCness, some angst, and a lovely public bathroom scene in a few chatpers. 


	3. How can you be so unromantic?

Welcome! Unfortunately, I do not own FAKE. That honor belongs to Sanami Matoh-sama. But I will shamelessly manipulate her characters for the time being.

* * *

Dee kept spacing out as he watched his partner in the dim restaurant light. The dancing flame from the candle caught the honey tones in Ryo's hair and the deep brown of his eyes, making him glow more soft and alluring than anything else in the room. 

Several other people had noticed Ryo, too. Dee battled both anger and pride and tried to focus on Ryo's words when he saw people casting hungry sideways glances at his lover.

Ryo, however, had a very different idea of why he and Dee were the center of their silent attention. Though he carefully masked his discomfort, which was unnecessary considering how inattentive Dee was being, Ryo had a nagging feeling that he should have just cooked a romantic dinner and invited Dee over to his place instead of suggesting the new restaurant down the street.

But that wouldn't have really solved anything. They were here so Ryo could prove to the man he loved that he was more important to him than everyone else and their opinions.

That's why, through serious personal effort, he didn't flinch or look around to see who'd notice Dee's casual but lingering hand brush across Ryo's from across the table. His smile didn't drop when Dee's legs found his under the table, but after a few minutes he had to excuse himself. Everyone had their limits.

Dee used his absence to try pulling himself together. To anyone else it wouldn't have been obvious, but he was fighting a losing battle against his animal instincts. He could read in Ryo's face that he still needed his bubble of personal space. Dee had never filled the shoes of the in-the-closet gay (bisexual) man, and even if he thought he understood Ryo pretty well, it was hard to place himself in the same circumstances and still follow the same path his partner seemed determined to take.

Ryo didn't respond to Dee at all in public and that hadn't changed over night. It wouldn't. But he didn't know if he was holding on in vain to the dream that someday he'd be able to tell the world how deeply in love with Ryo he was and that Ryo would be okay with that.

And it wasn't just saying he loved him. If it were up to him, Dee would take Ryo right there on top of their spotless white table cloth when he returned, but he had a strong feeling that there would be resistance to that idea. And rushing home to have sex would just be letting Ryo fall right back into his comfort zone that existed only when it was just the two of them.

He didn't want to give in that easily.

When his partner returned, Dee had every intention of engaging him in a casual conversation in an attempt to make him comfortable that he might let him steal a quick kiss for dessert by the time the meal was over. But Ryo was as distracted as Dee had been earlier when he took his seat again, and Dee couldn't get anything out of him to help the discussion along.

Ryo didn't realize his surly silence until he'd ignored him for a full five minutes. But to his good fortune, Dee was no longer thinking about that kiss.

"Why are you so quiet?" His partner's livid expression told him that had been the wrong question. "Oh, okay. Uh, I guess it was my go, wasn't it?" Ryo smiled apologetically and Dee exasperatedly rolled his eyes.

"You think?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. You have my full attention. What were you saying?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, th-that? Nothing. It was nothing."

"The dim lights don't mean you aren't as transparent as ever, you know." Ryo scratched his head in an embarrassed way. "So what is it?"

"Well, I was thinking about that case a minute ago-"

"While you were using that bathroom?"

"It happened in a bathroom. What better place to get inspired?" He didn't look like his reasoning made complete sense to himself, but he continued on. "Anyway, I was thinking about how they found the unusual bruising on the victim's lower body. I think his murderer was in there with him for a while before he took him out." His meaningful gaze told Dee what he suspected they'd been doing. He was almost disgusted with himself to think that they'd had the right idea up until the killing- almost.

But he didn't understand. "What makes you think that?"

"I'll explain it later. I need to call Diana." He whipped out his cell and signaled for the check. They hadn't even ordered a meal yet. Dee sputtered at him.

"I'm sorry, Dee, but I want to get this guy."

"So do I! But this was supposed to be-"

"Hey, Diana? Yeah, I know it's late. Were you busy? Oh, give the commissioner my best. I wanted to run something by you about the case." He mouthed a silent apology to Dee and whispered I love you. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and went to discretely kiss the top of Dee's head, but when his partner, unaware of his plan, brought his head around to watch him leave, he chickened out and just touched his hand in passing.

"No, I don't love you. I was talking to- never mind. The case- I was talking about the case. I think I just..."

Dee watched him go, feeling incredibly cheated and more than a little annoyed. It wasn't like he didn't have enough problems with Ryo, but now he was choosing work and that pain in the ass Diana over dinner with him and dessert back at his apartment. Knowing Ryo, he'd work through the whole night on whatever new idea he'd had and fall asleep just in time to have his alarm clock go off. Was there nothing that would go right for him, even once?

* * *

Poor Dee. 


	4. Perfect ending to a perfect night

Welcome! Unfortunately, I do not own FAKE. That honor belongs to Sanami Matoh-sama. But I will shamelessly manipulate her characters for the time being.  
-  
And yes, this is very short (even for this fic)- maybe I should have tacked it on to the last one. Oh well...

* * *

Proving Dee's theory, Ryo didn't get home until 4 am. He'd met up with Diana shortly after leaving Dee and they tracked a possible new lead all night. At 3:30 she'd had to call it a night and suggested he do the same. They'd gotten some pretty good work done, and they could pick up at the precinct in a few hours. 

He stripped out of his shirt as he crossed the dark apartment and slipped out of his shoes at the bedroom door, but had no other thought but to crawl into bed. The darkness engulfed him as he sank down into the warm blankets- warmer than usual, he though absentmindedly.

Some part of him wished Dee was here. Alone in the dark, he certainly had no qualms about being affectionate with his lover. He knew that wasn't entirely fair, but just to have the dark haired detective to snuggle up with for a few hours before he had to face another grueling day would have been nice...

Ryo threw out his arm, reaching for a pillow to wrap himself around, but connected with something more solid. He jerked away when he heard a moan and flipped the light switch.

"Hey, watch the brights, will ya'?" Dee sat up, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Ryo heaved a sigh of relief and dropped back into bed, not turning the light off. "Do you make a habit of sneaking into other people's beds when they aren't home?"

"Only when they bail on me at dinner, which I might point out, was your idea." Dee got up to turn off the light, but returned to his side of the bed and stayed there.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Ryo said to the dark shadow that was his partner.

"Yeah, I know. Forget about it." Dee rolled over and closed his eyes. "Good night."

Ryo was dumbfounded at this odd behavior. Dee had just broken his own record of not taking advantage of the dark to try getting into Ryo within the first 30 seconds. But now all the oblivious detective could make out in the dark was his partner's back. He didn't like the sudden feeling of loneliness that invaded his side of the bed.

"Dee-"

"What?" He didn't turn around or even raise his head to answer.

"G-good night." Ryo curled up against his pillow and laid awake until the alarm went off two hours later. Dee didn't roll over all night.

* * *

Yes, now I feel bad, and Ryo feels bad, and Dee feels bad. We're good. Will things ever make sense? Eh, who knows. 


	5. No sleep makes cranky men

Welcome! Unfortunately, I do not own FAKE. That honor belongs to Sanami Matoh-sama. But I will shamelessly manipulate her characters for the time being.  
-  
Short chapter after a long break. Eh, you can't expect too much from me. I kind of let this story fall away for a while. I'll try to do better.

* * *

"It looks like someone had a rough night." 

"A couple of someones, I'd say."

"Shut up." Ryo snapped irritably as he pushed his way through the early morning crowd and clocked in at the precinct. "I'm the one who was working all night."

Dee brushed coldly by him and punched in harder than necessary.

"You see that? And I always took Dee to be the one doing the _working_. You learn something new everyday." There was an uproarious laugh from those close enough to hear and quick enough to catch it. Ryo blushed crimson and left the group of guys in time to miss Dee crack a few skulls together. It was an ineffective way to deal with his problems, but damn did it feel good.

This was insane. There'd been another blow up on the car ride over, and Dee had managed to get out every thing he'd been bottling up when Ryo dragged himself into bed at 4 a.m.

And his partner, miffed from a night spent alone on his side of the bed when he knew full and well that Dee had been waiting for him to get home, had a few choice words to dish out as well.

The fight wasn't anything a few deep breaths, a short apology and a kiss wouldn't have cured, but by the time they'd ran out of shouts they were at the precinct. Too late for kisses then. Damn. What a shame.

With a tenseness Dee didn't normally let himself settle into, he sat at his desk and looked over the latest paperwork on their case. There was a summary of what Ryo and Diana had found last night after hunting down the bartender at a local club, giving quickies in the bathroom for $50. Rumor had it he liked it rough.

That would explain a lot, but he refused to give a semen sample. Dee looked at the guy's picture, a mug shot from a few petty theft charges half a decade ago and imagined his greasy voice offering Ryo a personal sample. He slammed the file on the desk. He knew creeps like that, and it never left the back of his head that these were the kind of guys the love of his life was working with on a daily basis as well. Even when he was completely pissed at him, Dee had enough energy to worry.

Ryo took the sudden slam to be a precursor to another argument, and he tried to head it off before his partner could start.

"Dee, you know what? This is ridiculous. If you're having such a hard time handling this, than maybe you need to-"

"Oh, I heard something happened. Don't mind me, I just want to say I witnessed the breakup first hand." Diana perched daintily on the edge of Dee's desk. Ryo gaped at her, but his lover seemed to have drawn the connection to where Ryo's words had been leading when she interrupted.

Oh my God. Was that what he'd been about to say? Ryo ran back over the cut off sentence in his own mind and couldn't pull up where it had come from. It scared him. He hadn't wanted to suggest. He loved Dee.

He did. Really. It was just...

* * *

Hm, I wonder what 'it just' is. I hope you wonder to. That means you should come back for chapter six. Whenever that comes, that is... 


	6. Bathroom revelations

I do not own them. It's almost sad. But alas, that's my lot.

And...convo picked up is continued directly form last chapter, so you might was to read back a little. It's been awhile. Sorry about that.

* * *

"Yeah, I think I do need to. And you can come with me." Diana found herself yanked rudely off the desk. Dee dragged her out of the room, leaving Ryo to sit with the paperwork and his own miserable thoughts.

"What the hell was that about?" Out in the hall, Diana dug her stilettos into the linoleum floor and took possession of her arm again.

"I need you to help me follow up on some of this." He waved the case file in front of her face. "You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, handsome. But you aren't going to ask your partner? He was there, too, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Come on."

* * *

Dee let Diana drive him back to the club. At 7 a.m., no one but the cleanup crew and the guys who were too smashed to hail cabs were hanging around. He got out of the car a block away, told her to wait for him. The odds of anything happening were slim to none, but he was looking for some action. It would let him burn off some steam.

"Hey!" He called over the first broom-pushing lackey he came across. The guy eyed him up and down, taking his good old time about getting over there. Dee longed to flip his badge out and maybe rough the guy up a little, slap cuff on him (which he could surely find a reason for later), but he resisted. His gun was stashed discretely inside his shirt. He was just another guy, albeit an incredibly hot one. He knew.

"What can I help you with?" It would have been nice to crack those crooked teeth out of his smile, but instead he thumbed his lips, as if considering, then refused his silent offer with a sign.

"I'm looking for Benny." Benny Alveres, according to the file he'd read.

The broom-pusher looked disappointed for a minute, then quickly lost interest. "You can wait in the back." Even from where he was standing, Dee could see the stick figure male and female signs that signaled bathrooms. He thanked him with a smirk and moved off. Hopefully Benny was feeling last night's drinks and would give Dee a little time to look around.

He was loath to touch the door handle, not wanting to imagine how many guys before him had without washing their hands. He wasn't a clean freak, but he definitely knew when something was too dirty.

"Allow me, princess." He knew it had to be Benny before he even turned around. His voice was just as greasy as he'd imagined.

"A gentleman?"

"You bet your sweet ass." And by the time the words were out, he'd gotten very acquainted with Dee's ass via a casual grope as he ushered him into the bathroom. This one sure didn't have qualms about being physical.

Dee kept himself from pulling away until Benny released him to lock the door.

"You like your privacy?" Dee reclined slightly against the wall, letting his body start to talk. Benny liked what it was saying.

"I'll prop it open if that's what gets you off." He toyed with the buckle of Dee's belt.

"Nah, this is fine." His heart skipped a beat when he thought Benny had brushed against his gun, but he continued to tease the belt.

"Good. Now how'd you happen to wander in here, gorgeous? I've never done you before. I'd have remembered that face."

"Referral."

"From?"

"Never caught his name," Dee smirked. Benny's hands slid from his belt and into Dee's pockets before he could stop him. He pulled out his wallet.

"You got cash?"

"Plenty. If you've got what I want."

"Baby, you don't worry about that." He let the wallet drop back in without opening it, so he never saw the police badge.

Dee hated letting Benny take the lead, pushing him roughly into a stall and against the wall while he finally unbuckled the belt. Dee didn't have submission in him. It was almost sad that this was the most action he'd got in days and he wanted it to stop, but it would be hard to explain away sex in a bathroom with a slimeball in the name of good police work.

Benny turned Dee around before he dropped his pants. Dee could ignore his instinct to ask.

"So, when did you know?"

"Know what?" he grunted.

"That you were gay."

He didn't have time to react unsuspiciously to being pulled away and slammed forcefully back into the wall.

"I ain't no fucking fruit," he cursed.

Dee rubbed his jaw. Benny had definitely bit at that. Dee arched his body, pressing back into Benny, who shoved him to the wall again, with the same force.

"Hey, man, that's cool. I'm only bi, too." A sharp crack was his reward.

"I said I ain't no fucking fruit!" He grabbed Dee too tight- tight enough to bruise. He pinned him underneath his body and went to yank down his pants, but the cop had had enough.

Benny's face cushioned Dee's elbow from the stall door behind him. He let out a strangled scream, but Dee made quick work of him, and in the end he dragged his unconscious body out of the bathroom and called Diana from the club door. It seemed like everyone had left when Benny and him went into the bathroom.

"Jesus, Dee!" she swore, slamming on the breaks and leaving skid marks as she pulled up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"That's good, because the captain's going to want you in once piece so he can break you for this." She helped him lift Benny into the car, then climbed behind the driver's seat.

"So..." She couldn't help but look at him and laugh. He was such a reckless idiot. "He really does like it rough, then?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Aw, you didn't have fun in there?" She tapped her nose. "I get it. You had to be on the bottom, didn't you?"

Dee glared threateningly, but she only laughed in his face.

"I'm telling Ryo. Now that you're broken in, he might want to give domination a whirl." That was the end of their joking. Dee wouldn't look at her, and she realized too late that she'd crossed a line.

She could tell him whatever the hell she wanted. As of now, they were over anyway.

* * *

Hope you liked! Not even mentioning how long it will take until I post again, but soon if you're lucky, later if you're not. Love you all! And review! 


	7. A return to what?

Don't own the FAKE boys.

* * *

"Ohh, Dee, did you and Ryo get into a catfight?" Drake looked up when Dee passed his desk.

"I was injured in the line of duty. Where the hell were you?" He wasn't really in the mood to get into this. He hoped that would brush Drake off.

"Hey, Dee, the chief wants to see you in his office," JJ called as he approached them. "What happened to your face, Dee? Was it that evil rapist murderer? You poor thing! Want me to kiss it and make it better? Oh, what if you're scarred for life? Noooo..."

Drake and Dee made a point of ignoring JJ when he got in this state. But Drake was interested in what he'd said.

"You mean you caught the guy?"

"Me and Diana just brought him in," Dee said. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about it. He felt like he needed to wash off Benny's filth.

"Does Ryo know yet?" This time it was JJ asking. Dee didn't bother to answer him.

"I've got some paperwork to start on. I'll see you two later."

"Dee, the chief-"

He waved over his shoulder at them, brushing off the reminder. He already knew what the chief wanted, and was in no big hurry to go see the old badger about it. But he'd eventually have to, and it beat the idea of actually going to fill out papers, especially when Ryo would be sitting at his desk a few feet away.

* * *

"Laytner!" Dee counted the veins popping out of the chief's head. Five. He didn't see what he was so mad about. Benny deserved a lot worse than what Dee had given him. His first victim had probably done the same thing and picked up on his ironic homophobia. Poor guy.

"What the hell makes you think you're so Goddamned special that you can beat the crap out of any suspect you run across?"

"I didn't see any suspects, chief, just the perp. And look what he did to my face." Dee pointed out the cut on his lip, which had already scabbed and would probably be gone in a few days. If he'd really wanted to impress him, he'd have rolled up his sleeves and pulled down his pants, though the bruises probably looked a lot worse than they felt. Judging by the victim, Dee hadn't given Benny a chance to get started.

"I'd say you deserve it for going in alone. Damn it, Laytner." The chief wouldn't admit it, but he was just happy that Dee made it back in one piece, and that Benny was behind bars. "Get the hell out of my office. You'd better get started on that paperwork. Since you didn't let him in on the action, don't expect your partner to help bail you out. I'll make sure it doesn't happen this time."

He didn't tell Dee that Ryo had been in earlier, an absolute wreck because he couldn't find him or Diana and he knew exactly where they were. If the two were having problems, it sure as hell wasn't any of his business.

Dee didn't take the chief's advice and get started filing reports. Instead, he headed for the bathroom where he could examine himself in relative privacy and at least get his hands washed.

There were a few rookie cops lounging around whom he told to get lost, and they ran to obey. After that he was alone. It was a little unnerving to be back in a bathroom with the memory of his last bathroom experience still fresh in his mind. He took his gun out of his shirt and tucked it back into its holster. He suddenly felt much better.

His hand was still on the holster when the door behind him opened. He drew it again before he saw that it was his partner entering. Even then, it took a second before he decided he didn't need it and put it back into its holster a final time.

He soaped up his hands and turned all of his attention to scrubbing them vigorously, not even looking at Ryo.

"Dee." He didn't answer him.

"Dee, would you stop acting like a child and turn around?" He did, slinging water everywhere with his wet hands. He looked Ryo dead in the eye. Even now, that prude was trying to patronize him. He wasn't going to take it.

"The case is solved Ryo. We just brought the guy in. I don't think there's anything to talk about that can't wait until I'm back in the office." He didn't mention that he hadn't planned to return to their office that day.

"I think that the fact that it was solved without so much as my input on the plan- which was idiotically reckless- means we have a lot to talk about right now."

Dee didn't see it. He also didn't want to admit that, even now, his biggest reason for not bringing Ryo was that he didn't want him anywhere near Benny again.

"He'd have recognized you," he said simply. He went back to washing his hands. He splashed some water on his face.

"And maybe it has something to do with earlier, too." Ryo's voice didn't sound too apologetic if he was looking for forgiveness for what they both knew he'd been about to say.

"It's nothing personal. You're only my partner. That's it. He would have recognized you." Ryo was smart enough to get it without Dee having to spell it out.

If Ryo wanted to be ashamed of himself, he could do it alone. People like him, like Benny, didn't deserve their happiness if they didn't have the guts to admit what made them happy in the first place.

And if Dee didn't make Ryo happy, then there was no point in continuing to fool themselves. Hell, he didn't even know if he partner was really gay or was just indulging in some fantasy for a while.

"I'm sorry," Ryo whispered. "I'm sorry for lying to you for so long, Dee. I'm sorry for lying to myself. It's over."

That moment would stay in both their minds forever.

_It's over.

* * *

_

I think what Ryo said just about covers it. After the next chapter, this story is over. So come back, now!


	8. Flashback, flash forward

WARNING! THIS FINAL CHAPTER HAS A MATURE RATING! (I didn't want to change the whole story for the last chapter, so this is fair warning to you unless I get a complaint, and then I'll up the rating.) The following chapter contains semi-explicit sexual situations that may not be suitable for all readers (they're really not that bad, but mention male appendages and some thrusting, so yeah). If you'd rather not taint your purity, scroll to the author's note at the end and find out how this all turns out. For everyone else, I promised a bathroom scene a few chapters ago that readers would enjoy, and that Benny and Dee scene just wasn't cutting it. So here's the real one. Will it be consensual?

* * *

"I'm sorry for lying to you for so long, Dee. I'm sorry for lying to myself. It's over."

Dee couldn't turn around to look at him. He'd accepted this already as what needed to be done, but that didn't stop his from having to support himself on the sink to keep his legs from buckling. He hoped Ryo left before he got sick.

"Dee..." Ryo was walking towards him. What more could he want from him? Dee had given him everything, only to find out that it had all been a waste of effort. He had nothing left to give him.

But when Ryo's arms slid around Dee's waist, he wasn't asking for anything. "Dee, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. And I don't care who knows it or who's bothered by it. As long as I have you, I don't need to pretend for anyone anymore."

Ryo had always been a terrible liar. He was just too damned innocent to deceive someone that way. That was how Dee knew his heart and soul were behind his words.

He let his own hands fall on Ryo's. The warmth of his body, the gentle embrace of his arms, helped to get rid of the feeling Benny had left on his skin. Benny...

"Ryo."

"Hmm?"

Dee shrugged out of his arms and turned around to face him. He didn't feel right about what had happened with Benny. It had been work, yes, but he didn't know if he'd have done it if he hadn't been fighting with Ryo.

"Earlier today, when I went to see Benny..." He never imagined he'd have to tell Ryo about any of this, so he hadn't thought about how hard it would be. It felt like he'd _cheated_. He'd never considered cheating on Ryo, and he'd never wanted to. "We were..." He wasn't really sure what he felt so bad about, though. They hadn't _done_ anything. "It wasn't..." He looked away, clenching his fists in frustration. He couldn't even say it.

Ryo hesitated before taking Dee's hands into his own. He trusted Dee more than he knew, so even if he couldn't say it, he knew he'd have never really betrayed him.

He was fighting the urge to double check that they were alone until Dee looked back at him. Then it disappeared.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Can you..." He took a deep breath. "Can you show me?"

It was ridiculous. Dee could never do to Ryo what Benny had done to him. But that wasn't what he was really asking him to do.

"Okay." Dee freed his hands of Ryo's and let them slide around his back and down over his butt. A light blush rose in Ryo's cheeks as Dee explored his through his pants and he laughed. "I didn't do that."

Ryo took a deep breath to steady himself. Dee worked his hands back around to the front and let them rest on the clasp of Ryo's belt. As he did it, he leaned in to kiss him. It had been a long time since they'd really kissed. They lips connected as if they'd been starved for the attention.

"We didn't do that," Dee panted when they'd broken away. He tugged Ryo forward by his unbuckled belt and backed them into one of the stalls. He pressed him into the door and flipped the silver lock while his other hand pulled Ryo's pants open.

He let Ryo unbuckle his belt, too. Then he turned him around gently and pressed into him, flattening him between his body and the door. They were both breathing heavily.

"This is where I broke his face open," Dee whispered, nipping at Ryo's ear.

Ryo groped behind him for one of Dee's hands and brought it around to feel his erection. He didn't need to used his hands to feel that Dee was just as hard.

"No one said we had to stop here, too." It was an invitation to continue on with what Dee really wanted to do. But first, he held Ryo tightly to his chest and felt their breathing synchronize naturally. They needed to do this. Dee also needed to know what Ryo was going to be better off for it.

Before he could ask, though, his partner had started grinding back onto Dee's erection, making self control a fleeting dream.

He didn't have the patience to mess with all the buttons on both of their shirts, so he slid his hands under Ryo's while their pants dropped to the floor. Every muscle was perfect, firm, and tense with desire. He wasn't faking it- he was _enjoying_ it.

Dee laughed softly as he kneeled behind his partner to prepare him.

He had Ryo on his tip-toes and moaning in minutes.

"Dee." His tone was between a plea and a demand. He was happy to respond to both.

Entering Ryo for the first time in so long was sweeter than he could have imagined. And anyone who's ever had sex in a public place (as Dee had) can attest that it adds an edge of excitement. Ryo seemed to be feeling it, too.

Dee's hand pumped on Ryo's erection in time with his thrusts. Ryo braced himself against the door, every inch of him straining back towards Dee's heat. Dee felt them rising together. It wouldn't be long. Neither of them would last at this rate.

"No, I haven't seen him since just after he got back. Haven't found Ryo, either?"

Dee froze. He had forgotten to do something that Benny had- lock the door. Ryo whined at the pause, but Dee was trying to hard not to laugh as he heard Drake and another detective walk in.

"Dee," he said urgently, not making any attempt to be quiet. "If you can't finish, don't start." Dee was so shocked that he didn't hear the embarrassed coughing and noisy exit of the officers. He just got back to work twice as hard to make up for his lapse.

Ryo collapsed back into his arms a few minutes later, as spent as Dee was. His face was flushed, but his eyes sparkled with mischievous pleasure.

"Maybe we should fight more often," Dee laughed, kissing him.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Dee was glad to hear it.

* * *

-one month later-

"Jesus, is it even safe to sit at my own desk?" Drake grumbled.

"As long as you don't actually touch the desk," Ryo winked.

"Ugh!" He jumped up from leaning on said desk and leaned against the wall sullenly. It was more hurtful to his pride than anything that Ryo had such a full sex life.

"He's lying, you know." Dee poked his head through the door and nodded at Drake and JJ, whose got teary-eyed and had to turn away. He was taking Ryo and Dee's new, open relationship pretty hard. "He wouldn't let me do it here. Something about being inconsiderate; I don't know." He smiled and pulled Ryo into his arms. "But I can't think of anything nicer than having this gorgeous man sprawled out on your desk with his legs spread." Ryo laughed at his dreamy sigh.

"Get a room, you two." Drake rolled his eyes.

"Can we use yours?" Dee and Ryo made the request in unison, and burst into laughter at it.

"Get out, you disgusting jack rabbits." Drake shooed them out the door and closed it. JJ was still whimpering in the corner. Drake sat down again, eyeing his desk suspiciously.

Outside, Ryo twined his hand through Dee's and admired the sun. It was nice to be off after pulling third shift, and being off with Dee was even better.

"You hungry?" Dee asked.

"Starved." The impish curl of his lips said plainly that he wasn't thinking about eggs and bacon. Dee thought sometimes that he'd unleashed a beast in the precinct bathroom that day, but he wasn't complaining by any means. Their relationship had been on the up and up since then, at least.

"I know a great restaurant," Dee said. "They have nice tablecloths."

Ryo leaned his head against Dee's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "Sounds fun." He wasn't worried that they were running out of places. They always made things interesting. And as much of a rush as he got from elevators and buses, in Ryo's mind there was still nothing more sensual than a bottle of champagne and a night at home in bed.

* * *

I'll let you interpret what he likes about champagne bottles. Okay, so yes, this was a happy ending, where Ryo is now comfortable with his sexuality and Dee gets sex in kinky public places. Hope everyone enjoyed the story, and will review as a final service to me. Thanks for sticking with this, my faithful readers!


End file.
